The Truth
by HollyMyCoolCat
Summary: The final battle, from my point of view. Just what I thought that they were thinking. R&R! EDIT: I've changed alot of things, it's much better now.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of BG&E, the only thing I own is this fanfic.

**A/N: **This is the final battle, from my point of view. Just what I thought that they were thinking. If I've made type errors, tell me!!

**EDIT:** I've changed alot of things, and it has become much better.

* * *

**Beyond Good and Evil**

**The Truth**

She stinged her Daï-Jo through the eye of the Domz-Priest. He screamed, trembled, floated higher into the sky, and exploded. A great white light filled the chamber. For a moment, there was nothing.

The green mist appeared again. Jade looked at the place where the Domz-Priest floated a few moments ago. He was gone, but the puppet from him remained. It stared blankly at her. _I've done it. It's gone._ Jade smiled to herself. She felt the energy of the Domz-Priest running through her veins. Now she understood what was making her so strong on those missions of IRIS. The energy of those people.

She had an idea. The puppet seemed to understand her. He held out two of his hands, lifting her slightly from the ground. Suddenly, she turned blue, like a bright star. The puppet lifted her to the height of his head, and looked at her, as if he was examining her. She could hear his voice in her head. _Are you sure? Yes, _she thought. He lifted her higher, above his head, his other two arms horizontal. Like a priest honoring his god. Shining even brighter then before, she knew what was going to happen.

A green light appeared behind her. And there, another one. More and more green lights. The people, all of them were waking up from their "sleep". Mo shook his head. _That was quite a long nap. _He looked around. _Maybe a little bit too long. _Fehn didn't understand it. He started to get a bit afraid. _What are those green lights? Where are Pey'j and Jade? Where's the lighthouse?_ _And what is going on? _

Jade concentrated more. She felt the energy leaving her, but it didn't matter. Those lives were far more important. This war, it started because of her, and she didn't even knew it. But still, she had to pay them back the most valuable thing ever. More and more people became alive, glowing green. They were lifted from their "graves", floating in mid-air.

Pey'j was lying on the ground, waking up, still feeling strange. Being used by the Domz, to fight Jade, had been a terrible feeling for Pey'j. How could he? Jade had to fight him, and he saw that she didn't want to hurt him. The look on her face, every time she hit him.. It was as if she would immediately go to him and say that she was sorry. To help him to get up on his feat again. But he kept fighting, against his will. She just had to. But when she had hit him, he didn't feel pain, but more and more freedom.

Double H touched his forehead. He felt like he was tortured again. But, just like before, Jade had saved him. She really was special. It was different this time: there was no terrible headache, no lost memories. It started to come back, even the things before he had met Jade.

They heard a big bang. Bright yellow flashes of light, and the closed door split in two. Hahn came in, amazed at what he saw. _What happend here? And what is still happening here? _Meï and Nino followed him, looking up. They both took a step back, it was overwhelming. All of them looked up. _What is going on? _'Jade?', Meï whispered silently. They saw green lights swirling around a blue one. Hahn had sharp eyes, and looked good, realising something. _Those are no lights. And is that.. Jade? _He didn't understand. _How could that be? She's a special woman, but.. this? _

It was almost done, she could feel it. She gave more and more of her energy. _This is it. This is what should have happend to all those people, killed by the Domz. Let them live. Let this be forgotten, and over._ Many people swirled around her now. This would be something they would never forget.

Of all those people watching, Pey'j was the most amazed one. He knew she was different, but he could've never imagine her so powerful as at that moment. That small child he used to see at the lighthouse, that wasn't her anymore. She had grown up. She was a beautiful and strong young woman now. He.. just wasn't used to see her that way. It would be difficult to let her go, out of his protecting arms, but that day would come. Maybe soon already.

Double H looked at his partner. He was strong, he could take out creatures that Jade couldn't even imagine taking out. But what she was doing, it was amazing. Far more powerful then any strength he had in his muscles. He admired her from the moment he had met her, and this was one of the reasons why. She wasn't an ordinary woman who has got an amazing skill at sneaking, photographing and fighting with a Daï-Jo. No, she was much more.

More and more people floated towards her. It was as if they joined a great dance, swirling around the center, the most important person of the dance. _Now it's done. Now it's finally over. _She opened her eyes, and saw all those people, alive and happy. They all smiled because of her. She couldn't resist it, and smiled too, but not only for the people. No, she also saw something else: the Truth.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm so proud!! xDD

R&R!!


End file.
